


What He Realized

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's thoughts after it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Realized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Obi-Wan had seen Padmé Amidala as a potential problem in his padawan's training from day one. Actually, he amended in thoughts, from the day his own master had brought the boy into their lives he had known that Padmé was a threat of some kind entwined in Anakin's future. As such, he did what he could to discourage Anakin, not realizing that his forbidding nature made her twice as appealing to the reckless young man.

In the end, Obi-Wan wished he had encouraged the union; it might have protected them all. Love turned sideways had destroyed them in the end.


End file.
